Carlos Williams
Carlos Williams (also known as U-YA) is a member of the Quo Vadis team. He is a mysterious Gear Fighter that uses Black Garuda Eagle. He is also the boy who was saved by Yuhya Marino before his death in a tragic car accident. Appearance Carlos is shown to have brown eyes and mid-length dark brown hair that covers his forehead and part of his ears. His usual outfit includes a dark purple shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a pair of red and white armbands and a gray string tied around his waist. He also has a pair of red pants and black shoes. When he takes the appearance as U-YA, he wears a dark colored hooded cloak and a pair of red gloves. Carlos' younger self was seen wearing a tattered yellow shirt with a red horizontal stripe at the front and rolled up sleeves. He was seen wearing a pair of tattered olive shorts and dark blue shoes as well. In episode 53, he is shown to wear an outfit identical to his present self. Personality Carlos is rarely seen talking to others and is often described as a cold emotionless boy who has no respect for Gear Fighting. His skills as a Crush Gear Fighter make him a top contender for the World Cup Championship. But it is because of his nature for destroying others' Crush Gears that many even fear facing him. He made it his personal goal to win the World Cup after the death of Yuhya. Carlos believes that he can honor the memory of Yuhya by achieving his lifelong dream of becoming the World Champion. His fighting style is very similar to Takeshi since he is always calm, cool, unbeatable and defeats his opponents with very little effort. Plot Yuhya's encounter Carlos first met Yuhya during the World Cup that was held in Brazil at that time. Yuhya came across him after he was about to pick up a wooden Gear that fell onto the pavement where he walked. Later Carlos was amazed when Garuda Eagle was shown to him, and both of the boys were having fun when Yuhya taught him on Gear Fighting. As soon as Yuhya was about to go, the wooden Gear was thrown to the middle of the road and Carlos went there to pick it up. Carlos did not realize the moving truck ahead of him until Yuhya saved him - and the latter was unfortunate in the process. After Yuhya's death Carlos was traumatized from the accident that took away Yuhya's life. After the incident, he was always seen sitting sadly in a corner or on his bed, and the only thing that made him happy is a picture of Yuhya and Garuda Eagle. With the help from Mr. Tobita, Carlos' interest in Gear Fighting rekindled from watching videos and reading a magazine article on Yuhya. Later, Carlos was given another Garuda Eagle made by Alex, and Carlos broke down in tears upon receiving the Gear. His Gear Fighting skills, including the usage of Shining Sword Breaker improved after he is trained by Alex. After some time, Carlos joined Gear Pancratum where he was a title holder at the time. When Mr. Tobita found out about his involvement in the illegal tournament, he thought that Carlos' actions were driven by his desire for victory and to be like Yuhya. Garuda Eagle's color also eventually turned to black as the result from destroying Gears in battles. In order to guide Carlos to achieve his goal as well as saving Yuhya's reputation, Mr. Tobita formed the Quo Vadis team for competing in regular tournaments. He also gave a cape to Carlos to hide his true identity; hence, the identity of U-YA was born. The emergence of U-YA U-YA is first seen during the Asia Cup arc. He participates in the South American Cup finals in which the Tobita Club watches via television under the suggestion from Takeshi. The Tobita Club are shocked upon discovering that the caped Gear Fighter uses a black version of Garuda Eagle, as well as his identity as U-YA. This leads Kouya to have a nightmare where he believes his brother had turned into an evil ghost. During the first stage of the World Cup, U-YA is paired with Luis Williams, another member of the Quo Vadis team who are about to face the Native Spirits team in a tag team match. U-YA finally removes his cape before the Gear Fight starts, revealing that he is simply a boy of Kouya's age rather than Yuhya himself. Nonetheless, U-YA singlehandedly defeats Silver Elk and Leon Farmer without any intervention from Luis (who doesn't even release his Gear into the ring) and destroys their Gears, Cardinal and Wisdom. As the first stage of the World Cup ends, Lilika receives information about U-YA from Takeshi when she is retrieving the schedule for the tournament's second stage. Both of them agree not to tell the said information to Kouya. Identity as Carlos Trivia * Carlos' surname is known as Williams in the English dub. * Although Carlos' surname, Ferrein is not explicitly mentioned in the Japanese dub, it is briefly shown in episode 46 in a magazine article read by Mr. Tobita. * Aside from Harry, U-YA is one of two characters that does not have any given dialogue in the Playstation 1 game. Instead, his lines are only written in ellipses. Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo)